


Graveyard Shift

by Babe_Chan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Female!Reader - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genderfluid!Reader, Genderfluid!You, Gore, Male!You - Freeform, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Possible Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, The reader relationship between different characters, could be romance, female!you, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had known that you'd have to worry about killer animatronics you wouldn't have taken the job.<br/>But you were in a little bit of a tight spot and needed the extra cash for your rent. </p><p>You just so happened to come across the ad in the newspaper and didn't hesitate to call the place. </p><p>Overall you were really regretting your decision on applying at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. </p><p>At least you weren't alone since it was a dual shift, hopefully you can get along with your new coworker. </p><p>[[Gender neutral Reader for this fic.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Since there aren't any fnaf fics that are for those who are gender neutral, to my knowledge, I took it upon myself to write this small series.
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors.

Mike Schmidt:

You arrived at the pizzeria before eleven so you could get a little tour of the place.

Taking a seat on one of the tables and watched the door for your partner, you were excited to meet them, and hoped that you would get along with each other.

11:53 p.m.

You tap your foot as you waited for your partner, they were over twenty minutes late, and you were just starting to get pissed off.

If they were going to be late for the first day of work then that was their problem, not yours.

With a huff you hopped off the table and made your way to the security office ,since it seemed like you were going to be alone for the first night.

Taking a seat in the rolling chair and picked up the tablet from the desk, powering it on, and heard the sound of someone running down the hall.

Glancing at the door to your right to see a man, dressed in the same uniform as you, panting heavily as he entered the office.

There wasn't really anything special about the guy, looked around your age, besides the fact he had a few scars peaking from underneath his hat.

You weren't going to ask him about the head injury, wasn't your place to either, and returned your attention back to the tablet.

 

"You're late, I figured that I'd be at this alone." You remarked as you flipped through the cameras for a moment there set the tablet down. "You were supposed to be here at eleven-thirty."

"Yeah, sorry about that I sorta lost track of the time." He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled weakly. "So you're my partner?"

"Still you could have called the place to tell me what was going on," You turned to face him and offered your hand. "I'm [Name] [Surname]."

"I hadn't thought of that," He took your hand and was surprised by how firm the handshake was. "I'm Mike Schmidt, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, so anyway let's get this night over with." You got up and offered him the chair. "I don't know why they would need night guards for a kids place but whatever."

"Probably to make sure that no one breaks in or something like that." Mike reluctantly took the chair and shrugged. "Who knows what the reason is."

 

The clock stroke midnight and the office phone began ringing causing you to raise an eyebrow before hitting the answer button.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy Fitzgerald:

You just gave a little hum as you walked into the office to find someone else. By the looks of it they were your partner, it was the only logical conclusion.

He seemed like the nervous type of guy, poor thing, as he kept looking at his lap. He had shaggy brown hair and seemed to be around your age, maybe a year or two younger.

He looked pretty darn adorable though, you had a little smile on your lips as you watched him fiddle with his hat.

  
Standing in the doorway you cleared your throat and watched the brunet jump slightly. You scared the poor guy, not really the best way to make an impression on your coworker.

 

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." You gave him an apologetic smile before walking around the desk and taking a seat next to him. "I'm [Name] [Surname], it's nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald." He gave a shy smile before looking at his lap again. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I hope that we can be friends," You looked at the tablet for a moment. "I wonder why they need us to watch the place."

"I-I'd really like that." Jeremy glanced over at you before letting a little yell at the phone going off. "Who could be c-calling at this hour?"

"No clue, maybe its just a wrong number." You just shrugged before pressing the call button. "Hello?"

 

* * *

 

Fritz Smith:

Kicking your legs back and forth as you waited for your shift to start, occasionally glancing at the clock.

Humming random songs that you were listening to on your phone. You kept one headphone out in case your partner walked into the office.

 

"Are you my partner?" A man's voice reached your ears. "You weren't there before I went to lock up the place."

"Yeah, I'm [Name] [Surname], I was in the bathroom." You explained before looking up to see a slightly chubby man with red hair, glasses, and freckles. "Hopefully we won't have to worry about anything."

"Fritz Smith, nice to meet you." Fritz took a seat next to you. "Yeah I hope so too, we're just suppose to make sure no one sneaks in."

"I mean its just a haunted house sorta place, not really anything special." You rubbed your chin in deep thought before shrugging and taking the headphone out and pausing the music. "Whatever, a job's a job."

"You're right about that," The red head looked at the clock before picking up the tablet. "I doubt that there'll be any trouble."

 

You just gave a little nod and flinched when the phone went off. Rolling your eyes at how a little ringing from the phone scared you before hitting the call button.

 

* * *

Vincent/Purple Guy:

You were reading a new book about serial killers, you sat in the security office with a bored expression, waiting for your partner to watch the pizzeria.

Turning the page occasionally as you listened for the sound of someone coming into the office.

 

"Well I didn't know that I was going to have a partner," A gravelly voice began with a chuckle before you barely looked up from your book. "And such an attractive one at that."

 

You didn't expect your partner to be purple, it was a little concerning, but you just brushed it off.

The only thing that wasn't purple were his eyes, they were white, and you couldn't even see his pupils.

 

"Hello to you as well," You said sarcastically as you marked your place in the book. "I'm [Name], nice to meet you...I suppose."

"You're a feisty little thing, I like that." He chuckled before leaning against the wall and smiled widely. "I'm Vincent, I can tell we're gonna get along just fine."

"So what do we have to do? I mean its just a pizza place, not like there's anything of real value to be stolen." You set your book on the desk and stretched until you heard a symphony of cracks. "You've been here longer than I have, tell me what they neglect to inform me about this place."

"You might want to get comfortable, there's a lot they don't tell you when you sign up." Vincent sat on the desk, minding your book, and chuckled for a few minutes. "You're in for a real treat."

"I'm all ears, whatcha got for me?" You slouch in the rolling chair and crossing one leg over the other. "Tell me what you know."

 

* * *

 

Phone Guy/Scott:

You poked your head into the office to see a man looking at the tablet and smile a little bit.

 

"Hey there, you must be my partner." You ask walking into the office and sitting on the desk. "I'm [Name], nice to meet you."

"Scott, it's nice to meet you as well." He chuckled before smiling a little bit. "Glad you could make it."

"How long have you worked here anyway?" You kicked your legs back and forth as he set aside the tablet. "You seem to know what you're doing."

"For about two weeks but it feels like it's been longer." Scott admitted with a sheepish smile before cleaning his throat. "You're new to this so I'll tell you everything you need to know about working here."

"There can't be that much to learn, we just make sure no one breaks in, right?" You raised a brow as he gave a weak laugh. "You've got to be shitting me! What else is there I have to worry about?"

"We've got some time before midnight so I'll tell you what you need to know." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sighed. "They don't tell you this when you apply for the job."

"Clearly, I'm pretty sure that's against the law to withhold information about a job." You ran a hand down your face and groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

 

To be continued!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this fic so far!  
> I'll update as soon as I can.
> 
> These are just drabbles with the night guards and you. Feel free to suggest scenarios and I'll try and use them.
> 
> Look at me starting yet another drabble series...jfc.
> 
> I also posted this on my Quotev, so meh...
> 
> Feel free to ask me about another drabble series I'm contemplating on posting.


End file.
